Pożegnanie
by kancchan
Summary: Nawet jeśli szukałbym w głębinach najbardziej odległych mórz… Możemy się już nigdy nie spotkać, prawda?


— _Machając na pożegnanie, wiemy, że spotkaniu położyliśmy kres, lecz nie smućże się, gdyż nocny księżyc powróci znów tu__[1]__._

_Był wieczór. Dwudziestoletni mężczyzna o rumianych policzkach i krótkich, jasnych włosach przypatrywał się bezchmurnemu, atramentowemu niebu, usłanemu tysiącami migoczących gwiazd. Nucił pod nosem starą, dobrze znaną korsarzom piosenkę, pozwalając, aby silny powiew wiatru muskał jego policzki. W dłoni niósł butelkę sake i świeże wydanie gazety, pod pachą zaś ściskał bukiet białych i różowych lilii. _

— _Nie ma znaczenia kimś jest, bo kiedyś i tak obrócisz się w pył, ale o naszej opowieści szeptać będą młodsze pokolenia, bawić się będziemy aż po grób — zanucił ostatni wers i zamilkł, wsłuchując się jeszcze przez chwilę w zburzone fale morza nokautujące brzeg i świst chłodnego wiatru. Poprawił wysoki, granatowy cylinder na głowie i, oderwawszy oczy od gwiazd, skierował się w głąb małej, niezamieszkanej przez ludzi wysepki. _

— _Wiesz, wygląda na to, że Luffy miał znów więcej szczęścia niż rozumu i jakoś udało mu się wywinąć — zagadnął, gdy dostrzegł przed sobą dwa cienie, jeden wyższy od drugiego, na którym trzepotała czarna, piracka bandera. — Rozumiem, przeczytasz ją w swoim własnym tempie — dodał, przyciskając do piersi brukowiec, który na pierwszej stronie traktował o poczynaniach młodego chłopca w słomkowym kapeluszu. _

_Z każdym krokiem był coraz bliżej. Cienie przybrały kształty, formując się w dwa pokaźne nagrobki. Jego uwagę przykuł ten mniejszy, zdobiony przez kilkanaście wieńców z najróżniejszych gatunków kwiatów, do którego przymocowany został scyzoryk i pomarańczowy kapelusz, obszyty czerwonymi koralami na rondzie i dwoma emotikonami. Złożył na grobie skromny bukiet lilii i uśmiechnął się delikatnie._

— _Wznieśmy toast — zagadnął, ustawiając na małej, drewnianej beczce trzy czerwone czarki – tak jak za starych, dobrych lat. _

_Odkorkował zębami butelkę gorzały i nalał szczodrze bursztynowego płynu do trzech naczyń. _

— _Za zapierające dech w piersi przygody naszego małego braciszka! — Uniósł jedną w geście toastu i upił łyk, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. _

— _Za pirackie przygody! — Nalał sobie ponownie i znów wypił. Na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. _

— _Za piracką banderę! — Powtórzył kolejny raz tę samą czynność, już trochę drżącymi dłońmi. _

— _Za z-za… — Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, a twarz natychmiast zmarkotniała. Jego oczy – smutne i załzawione – rzuciły ukradkowe spojrzenie napisom wyrytym na płycie nagrobkowej, układającym się w słowa „Portgas D. Ace". Pociągnął zdrowy łyk z butelki, już przestając przejmować się kulturą._

— _Ace… ty… Ty naprawdę tam jesteś, Ace? — zapytał cicho, tak cicho, że jego słowa zostały zagłuszone przez wiatr, wzmagający się z każdą minutą. — Nie stroisz sobie żartów z tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy tu przychodzą? — Kontynuował, a gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. _

_Uchylił powieki, szepcząc coś cicho – coś, co brzmiało jak modlitwa. Poczuł ciepły oddech, który otulił jego kark. Ktoś objął go delikatnie w pasie i położył podbródek na ramieniu._

— _Nadal tu jestem, Sabo…_

_Usłyszał cichy szept w swoim uchu i zadygotał, a serce zabiło mu mocniej. Od razu rozpoznał ten głos – czuły i ciepły, przesiąknięty po brzegi optymizmem. Uśmiechnął się przez łzy. Chciał jeszcze raz zobaczyć jego uśmiech, piegowatą twarz, kosmyki czarnych włosów niezgrabnie opadające na czoło i czarne oczy rodem z baśni, które prześwietlały wszystko na wylot, niczym promienie Roentgena. Dlatego też próbował zacisnąć dłoń na jego nadgarstku, ale napotkał tylko pustkę. Wszystko zniknęło, jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Na powrót pozostał sam, z ujmującym chłodem w miejscu, gdzie powinno znajdować si ciało. _

— _Nadal nie potrafię uwierzyć, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. _

_Poczuł jak ciepłe krople, których nie potrafił już powstrzymać, spływają po policzku i jak cała nadzieja, którą nosił w sobie, rozpada się na kawałeczki. Naiwnie wierzył, że to tylko sen – długi, przerażający koszmar, że jak tylko tu przyjdzie zaraz się obudzi i będzie jak w latach dzieciństwa. Trzej bracia z marzeniami jak stąd do krańca świata, których nikt nie zatrzyma, ale…_

— _Nawet jeśli szukałbym w głębinach najbardziej odległych mórz… Możemy się już nigdy nie spotkać, prawda? _

_Oblizał usta. Były słone, dokładnie jak woda, która go otaczała. _

[1] „Binks Sake", Oda Eiichiro. Przekład własny.


End file.
